Neko Love Redone
by KanameAngel
Summary: Two neko's lost until they meet the royal fox family of the demon kingdom takes them in. Will they find love? Read and find out. NaruSasu KuraIta


Disclaimer: I don't own any naruto characters.

Author's note: Sorry for the long wait for the old version too this story I got stuck on a scene that I couldn't work through so I'm rewriting it so here is the new version.

Summary: Two neko's lost until they meet the royal fox family of the demon kingdom takes them in. Will they find love? Read and find out. NaruSasu KuraIta

Neko's Love Redone

By: KanameAngel

Part One: Prologue

Sasuke was lying down on the bed with his left leg leveled with pillow, while his older brother was making sure he was comfortable before the left the hotel room to go get food for them both. Sasuke had short raven hair with neko ears and tail to match his hair color.

"Aniki!" Sasuke said getting the older neko attention.

"What is it Otouto?" The older neko said.

"Can you move my tail?" Sasuke asked with some pain look in his eyes.

"Sure." He said happy that his little brother was telling him when he was in pain.

"Thank you Itachi, you are the best big brother." Sasuke said with a smile on his face that he usually only give's to his brother and parents.

Itachi smiled back to his little brother. "Your welcome." He said with his smile still in place. Itachi has long raven hair in a low ponytail with neko ears and tail to match his hair color.

"Will you be okay while I go and get us dinner?" Itachi asked making sure Sasuke will be okay with him gone for a while.

"I will be fine." Sasuke said with a smile on his face.

Itachi nodded his head rubbing top of Sasuke head before grabbing the keys on the night stand next to him and Sasuke was at. "Okay I will be back in a little bit then." He said before opening up the door leaving the room.

* * *

Minato was in the throne room waiting for his son's to come so he can get them meet with his and Kushina old childhood friends. Minato had blue eyes and short spike blond hair with Kitsune ears and tail to match. Kushina look over at her mate making sure he was okay. She has long red hair with Kitsune's ears and tail to match.

"Dear they will be here soon." Kushina said to her worried mate.

"I know." Minato said as he turned his head to his mate before turning his eyes on his old childhood friend. "Fugaku where are your son's?" he asked his burning question since he and his mate got here.

"They should hopefully be safe from that snake." Fugaku said with a hiss. He has short brown hair with neko ears and tail to match.

Minato had a frown on his face when he thought of Orochimaru hurting his old friend's family. "He's still after Sasuke?" The blond kitsune asked.

"Yes he is." Mikoto answered the question for her worried mate. She has long raven hair with neko ears and tail to match.

Kushina looked worried at Mikoto knowing she was just as worried as her mate was about their son's safety. "Do you have any idea where they might be?" she asked.

Fugaku was about to answer when they heard a knock on the throne room door's. "You may come in?" Minato yelled.

The door opened reveling to kitsune's one has long red hair pulled back into a ponytail with Kitsune's ear's and long tail to match and the other one has blue eyes and short spiky blond hair like Minato's with ear's and tail to match.

"Karuma, Naruto what took you two so long?" Minato asked glaring at his son's.

"Sorry dad." Kurama said while he rubbed the back of his head with his right arm.

Minato turned his head glaring at his eldest son. "You better have very good reason to make me and your mother worry." He said.

Naruto had a grin on his face while his right rubbed the back of his head. "Iruka had us doing some homework." He said hoping his father would believe him.

"I hope you are telling the truth." Minato said glaring at his youngest son. "You know I will go check with Iruka about it." He said.

Naruto kept his grin on his face still rubbing the back of his head. Minato sigh letting it go for now. "Boy's I like you too meet mine and your mother old child hood friend Fugaku, Mikoto Uchiha they have two son's same age as you two." He said pointing too the two other people in the room. Kurama and Naruto turned their head to meet their guests.

"Nice too meet you." Kurama and Naruto said at the same time with a smile on their faces.

"Nice too meet you too." Fugaku and Mikoto said at the same time.

* * *

Sasuke turned his head without hurting his left leg to look at the clock seeing it was 5:41 pm. _Where's aniki he's usually back by now_ he thought to himself. He started to think about what happen earlier today.

Flash back

_Two neko's male's demons running thru the forest running from a snake demon named Orochimaru who was after the youngest neko who was trying to keep up with his older brother who kept on looking back to make sure his brother was following him. When they got to the area where the snake demon was banished from to never return to, youngest raven tripped over a rock fell to the ground._

"_ANIKI!" the youngest neko yelled to his older brother who looked back seeing his brother on the ground._

_The older neko turned around running back to his little brother seeing the snake demon almost near his brother, the youngest neko tried to get up but his ankle was in pain, the older neko stopped running when he was near his little brother._

"_Otouto can you run?" the oldest neko asking helping his brother stand up._

"_No I sprained my ankle." The youngest neko said; the older neko picked up his little brother in bridal style started to run again with his brother in his arms, when they came to a river the oldest neko jumped over the river where the snake demon can't cross over to._

_After the older brother landed over the river the neko stopped running watching Orochimaru hiss at them knowing they got away this time, he disappeared planning his next move to get the youngest neko._

_The oldest neko watched the snake slithers away he look down at his little brother who was still in his arms. The oldest neko had long black raven hair he had it in a low pony tail, black cat ears and tail with pale skin with black eyes with one scar on each side of his cheeks, the youngest neko had short black raven hair, black cat ears and tail with pale skin and black eyes. The oldest raven sat the youngest neko down on the ground so they could rest for a bit._

"_Do you need to rest?" the older neko asked his little brother not taking his eyes off of his brother making sure he was okay from the fall he took._

"_Yes…" the youngest neko said looking at his older brother, looking down at his ankle seeing it was swelling up. "Itachi…" Said the youngest, brother looking at his Aniki._

"_Yes Sasuke." Itachi said._

"_Where are we going to sleep?" Sasuke said who was starting to have some tears coming down his cheeks._

"_I don't know…let's head into town." Itachi said picking up his little brother back up in bridal style again. Itachi started to walk out of the forest to the nearest town._

End of Flash back

Sasuke turned his head when he heard the door opening up reveling his older brother. "Aniki what took you so long?" the youngest neko asked with worried look on his face.

Itachi gave a smile to his little brother before closing the door walking up to the bed carrying a bag with their dinner inside. He sat down next to Sasuke still holding the bag.

"I'm sorry otouto the line was long." Itachi said with a smile that he only show's to his brother and parents.

Sasuke nodded his head looking into is brother eyes. "I understand." He said with a smile now showing on his face.

Itachi smiled back pulling the next to him. "Now I got you two slices of tomato on the side along with B.L.T sandwich." He said pulling the sandwich and two slices of tomato out of the bag handing it to his brother.

Sasuke took the sandwich and two tomato slices from his brother. "Thank you." He said with a smile on his face.

"Your welcome" Itachi said with a smile still on his face.

"What did you get your self?" Sasuke asked.

"I got a B.L.T too." Itachi said pulling his sandwich out as will. Sasuke smiled at his brother before pulling the wrapping paper off.

* * *

"Have you heard from Itachi yet?" Minato asked after his son's left the room five minutes ago.

"No I haven't I'm starting to worry." Fugaku said with a frown on his face. "Itachi should have called by now." He said with a sigh.

Minato thought to himself. "Maybe they are in area that does not get cell phone service." He said now looking at Fugaku.

"Maybe." Fugaku said turning his head to look as his wife. "You look tried dear lets go get some sleep." He said now turning his head to look at Minato.

Minato nodded his head. "We had rooms made for you and your son's when they get here." He said turning head. "Kakashi." The blond male kitsune yelled to his guard.

A man with short gray hair with wolf ears and tail to match walked up to King. "You call your Highness." Kakashi said now bowing to Minato.

"Yes take Mr. and Mrs. Uchiha to their room?"

Kakashi nodded his head. "Yes your Highness." He said before standing up turning over to look at the guests. "Please follow me." The gray wolf said as he started to walk away.

"Thank you Minato and Kushina." Fugaku said as he and Mikoto bellowed before following the wolf out of the Thorne room.

* * *

Next morning Naruto and Kurama were running from the palace getting away from their two guards to have some fun out of the palaces while they look for their old friends.

"Finally we can have some freedom out of the palace for awhile." Naruto said looking at his older brother while, laughing.

"Yes finally free" Kurama said with a smile on his face. "I know father wanted us to meet some old friends we haven't met before." He said looking at his brother. "I know we met them and their sons when we were little." The red kitsune's said.

"Yea I agree with you now let's go find Sasuke and Itachi." Naruto said while he was remembering when he and Kurama were little. _If Sasuke anything like when he was little I hope he okay _he thought to him self while he and Kurama were still running.

Kurama was running next to his brother thinking about when he and Naruto were little when they first met the Uchihas. _I hope they are both okay _he thought to him self.

Naruto kept on running until he came to a stop when he saw an older familiar figure walking up to a store. "Kurama doesn't that look like Itachi?" he asked remembering seven year old Itachi he met.

Kurama look at the figure. "Yes that is Itachi." he said started running up the figure before the older neko could get into the store.

"Itachi is that you?" Kurama asked as the older neko look at the red Kitsune in front of him.

"Kurama?" the raven neko said in shock.

"Yes." The red kitsune said before pulling the other into a hug. "Itachi where is Sasuke?" Kurama asked looking around for the younger neko.

"In the hotel room safe" Itachi said with a sigh happy to see a familiar face.

"Good let's go." Kurama said with smile on his face.

Naruto looked at his brother noticing that his brother was acting a little odd. "I need to get Sasuke and me some breakfast first." Itachi said.

"Don't worry about when we take you to palace you two will get a great breakfast then." Kurama said hoping Itachi will agree to it.

"Fine" Itachi said with a sigh.

"Good." Naruto said with a smile on his face now getting Itachi attention on him.

"Hey Naruto" Itachi said with a wave.

"Hey" Naruto said with a wave back making his older brother grin at then both.

"Let get going." Kurama said with his grin still on his face.

* * *

Sasuke opened his eyes when he heard the door opening up he looked over seeing his brother and two other males walked into the room. "Aniki?" He asked with sad eyes.

"Otouto what's wrong?" Itachi asked walking up to his little brother sitting on the side of the bed next to his brother.

"Who are they?" Sasuke asked looking at the people who walked in with his brother.

"You might now remember them but they remember you." Itachi said with a smile putting his hand on top of his little brother's head.

"Yea Sasuke we used to play together when we were little kids." Naruto said with a smile on his face walking up to Sasuke.

Sasuke held his breathe looking into Naruto's blue eyes. "We did?" he asked finally.

"Yea we did." Naruto said stopping in front of Sasuke keeping his smile on his face.

Itachi smile at his brother noticing how calm he seems with the blond near him. "Otouto." The older raven neko said getting his little brother attention back to him.

"Yes aniki." Sasuke said turning his head looking at his brother.

"The blond kitsune name is Naruto and the red kitsune name Kurama." Itachi said helping his brother sit up with his head back on the head broad with a pillow to lay his back on.

Sasuke look at the blond while the name ran in his head. "Nice to meet you." The youngest neko said.

Naruto laughed knowing Sasuke will remember him eventually.

To be continued

So what do you think of the new version so far? I hope it was better then the original version was. Please review it will help keep me motive to write this story. Thank you for reading.


End file.
